charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Britta Perry
'Britta Perry '(born October 19, 1980) is a character in the NBC/Yahoo! sitcom Community. She is played and voiced by Gillian Jacobs. Britta is a politically interested and socially empathetic psychology student at Greendale Community College, and is often used as a scapegoat by the other members of the study group. Britta's claims that other girls have always hated her ("Football, Feminism and You"), and Abed estimates that over 50% of the people who meet her don't like her ("Communication Studies"). Although she aspires to be selfless she is prone to be vain and hypocritical in her actions ("Contemporary American Poultry"), ("Advanced Criminal Law"). Despite her best efforts, when she tries to do good it will usually backfire on her ("Debate 109"). She is distrustful of large organizations, particularly government and religion (she has identified herself as an atheist ("Comparative Religion"). Britta's constant rants against such institutions annoys everyone in the study group who consider her a buzz-kill ("The Science of Illusion"). She attempts to appear progressive and cool but often comes off as misinformed and pretentious ("Early 21st Century Romanticism"). Her mispronunciation of certain words has caused her to be referred to as "the worst" and made her the butt of many jokes ("Physical Education"). She has a hipster mentality and scorns anything conventional or popular ("The Art of Discourse"). Britta loves cats and has had several including Suzie B who became ill and died whom she later replaced with Daniel who has only one eye ("The Art of Discourse"). Romantically she found herself drawn to men who are damaged in some way; she admited it's because she hated herself that she did this ("The Psychology of Letting Go"). Biography Britta was born in Riverside, Colorado on October 19, 1980 to George and Deb Perry. She also has two older brothers, one of whom works with disabled children in a hospital. Britta is of Swedish descent. On her eleventh birthday, an eager-handed man in a dinosaur costume intruded in on her party at a restaurant; this event has haunted her into adulthood. She became estranged from her parents due to what she felt was bad parenting. Britta entered a rebellious phase and dropped out of high school because she thought it would impress Radiohead. She joined the Peace Corps, did some foot modeling, attended a world-trade rally where she was tear-gassed, and visited Africa. She also joined several activists groups but her memberships didn't last long. A billboard vandalizing team of radicals kicked her out for not being anarchistic enough despite her success at recruiting new members. She was with a feminist group called the "An-Her-Chists" but it disbanded because everyone involved no longer had the passion for their cause. This made Britta realize she needed to move on as well and after attempting to get a job at Yogurtsburgh she was inspired by a flyer to enroll at Greendale to find some direction. During her time at Greendale she became close friends with a Spanish study group she joined and even had romantic relationships with two of its members. She completed four years at school and left her friends and the academic world behind finding employment as a bartender. Some time after graduating, she later unexpectedly reunited with her study group at Greendale. Britta ultimately decided to re-enroll to pursue her original goal of earning a Psychology degree. Along with her old study group buddies, Britta would later join a special organization dedicated to improving the school called the "Save Greendale Committee". Season 1 In the cafeteria, Britta is aproached by Jeff, who claimed to be a "board certified tutor", and invited to join his Spanish study group. She agreed and told Abed who later invited other students from the class. Although Jeff is revealed to be a fraud and kicked out of the study session, Britta and the study group take pity on him and allow him to return. She initially attempts to keep everyone in the group in line, especially Jeff, but by the end off the year abandons her role as the voice of reason. Thanks to Shirley she gets more in touch with her feminine side while Pierce provides her unorthodox help she manages to kick her smoking habit She briefly dates Vaughn Miller but it ends badly after she unwittingly allows Jeff to make public a private poem he wrote for her. Throughout the year, Jeff and Britta have continuing romantic tension during the semester. When Jeff started dating Professor Michelle Slater she starts to question how she really feels about him. After they break up, Britta and Jeff finally consummate their relationship during a campus paint ball assassination game. At the end of the school year, Britta gets into a competition with Michelle Slater for Jeff's affections which escalates into her publicly declaring her love for Jeff at the "Tranny Dance". Season 2 In Britta's second year at Greendale, she and the study group are taking Anthropology 101. She unexpectedly finds herself to be a celebrity on campus due to her public declaration of love for Jeff at the Tranny Dance. Enjoying her fame, she entered into a " love" competition with Jeff in order to keep it going. After learning Annie had kissed Jeff, the two try to mend their friendship by trying to raise funds for a charity together. She also helps Shirley film a religious viral video and celebrates Troy's birthday with the group at The Ballroom. Led by Britta, the women of the group take a women's studies course together only to be bullied by Meghan and her mean girl group. During Christmas she organized a psychological intervention to help Abed. Later,she dated a foreign student who had a dark past, made friends with a supposed lesbian and took an acting class with Troy where she briefly became attracted to him. It's revealed throughout the year Britta and Jeff had a secret affair. They quit soon after their tryst is exposed by Abed. Britta and Shirley team up at the end of the year to launch a final assault on the City college invaders who injected themselves into Greendales annual paintball competition. Season 3 In Britta's third year at Greendale, the study group and her are taking Biology 101 together and she finally decides on a major: Psychology. Throughout the year she struggles with several romantic troubles including the return of an ex-boyfriend, a forbidden love and her feelings for Troy. At Annie's insistence she and Troy have a lunch date which goes well. Near the end of the semester she and the study group are expelled from Greendale because of Ben Chang. Although they ultimately manage to reinstated at school the victory came at a price. Troy is obligated to join the Greendale A/C school after they helped the study group return to Greendale. As the AC school insists severing all binds not affiliated with them she and the study group are forced to say goodbye to Troy. Britta attempted to help Abedcope with the loss of his friend by having a therapy session with him. It goes badly after an encounter with his Evil Abed persona. Her dejection that she was unable to help Abed subsides when Troy returns to the study group after he being freed from his the Air conditioning school. She and the group happily celebrate his return. Sometime later she helps Troy move back into his apartment. Season 4 In Britta's fourth year at Greendale, she and Troy were now in a relationship. Even more focused on her psychology studies, she attempted to try and help Jeff deal with his daddy issues. She invited herself to his reunion with his dad on Thanksgiving and also tried to therapize Jeff's half-brother Willy Jr.. She assisted Abed in his documentary on Chang/Kevin dealing with his amnesia and also organized a successful Sadie Hawkins dance at school that she renamed the Sophie B Hawkins dance. Midway through the year she mistook a Troy and Abed "body-swap" as their usual shenanigans. It wasn't until Abed (still pretending to be Troy) revealed the truth: Troy was going to break up with her. Before he could do this for his friend, Troy stepped in and did it himself. He told Britta he felt they were better off as friends to which she reluctantly agreed. On Jeff's graduation day he confided to Britta his worries about how his leaving would affect the group. Despite Britta's assurances they would be fine, Jeff's anxieties manifested itself as a daydream involving the Evil Study Group, including Evil Britta. Jeff eventually overcame his fears of the future and Britta along with the rest of the group attended his graduation ceremony. Season 5 After graduation, Britta became a bartender. Once Jeff accepted a job at Greendale as a Law professor, Britta and most of the study group re-enrolled . She was intent on getting a degree in Psychology. Later, she joined a special "Save Greendale Committee along with the rest of the study group. One of her first assignments was to help a returning Ian Duncan put together a psychological profile on a campus menace terrorizing the school. Upon learning of Pierce Hawthorne's death, Britta joined the study group in mourning the passing of their friend. A man named Mr.Stone, acting under instructions from Pierce's will, gave the group a polygraph test. For her participation, Britta is bequeathed a used iPod nano from Pierce and told that he was always inspired by her passion. During a campus wide "Hot Lava" competition, Britta tried to get Abed to confront his feelings regarding Troy leaving school to accept an amazing opportunity. Later, Britta pulled a prank on Abed after he ruined the ending of TV show she hadn't watched yet. Duncan comforts Britta when she has an unpleasant reunion with old anarchist buddies. After an app becomes the latest fad, Britta led a rebellion against the society it spawned on campus. When cleaning out a storage room the Committe discovered some valuable merchandise and got Britta to contact a fence she knew to help them move it. She and the committee also helped Buzz Hickey reconnect with his son Hank through a game of Dungeons & Dragons. When Greendale was about to be sold to the Subway corporation, Jeff and Britta try to cope with the situation by becoming engaged. The two reluctantly join the rest of the committee on a desperate quest to save the school. After the sale of the school is stopped, Britta and Jeff call off the marriage. Season 6 Britta returns for a sixth year at Greendale triumphant after having rescued the school from closing. Unfortunatley, an overlooked task resulted in a disastrous outcome which led to Dean Pelton hiring a consultant named Francesca "Frankie" Dart. Initially Britta clashed with Frankie but eventually accepted and welcomed her and inventor Elroy Patashnik into the group. Britta was homeless at the start of the year and accepted an offer from Annie and Abed to move into their apartment. She was infuriated that her parents George and Deb Perry orchestrated the arrangement. Ultimately forgave them and attempted to let them back into her life. In between managing shifts overseeing Shirley's sandwich shop for her friend she also found employment as a bartender at an establishmen called The Vatican which became the committee's secondary gathering place. When a hacker threatened to expose sensitive school information, Britta convinced the committee to not give into his demands that a racist comedian not perform on campus. She and her friends regretted this after the hacker released their personal emails to the public. She unexpectedly was reunited with her old Subway corpohumanoid boyfriend Rick who was now shilling for Honda. They briefly got back together but again got torn apart when he wound up inadvertently choosing his job over her. At the end of the semester she and the committee imagine what next year might be like. In her fantasy she imagined Greendale had become its own nation led by the committee. Sometime later, Britta and the remaining Save Greendale Committee members share a drink at the Vatican after Annie and Abed leave for the summer to pursue opportunities outside of Greendale. Gallery Zombie Britta.jpg|Britta as a zombie Puppet Britta.jpg|Britta during puppet therapy Hawkthorne Britta.jpg|Britta's videogame avatar Evil Britta.jpg|Britta's evil counterpart Deans cartoon britta.jpg|Britta in Dean Pelton's cartoon Britta Bot close up.jpg|Britta as a toy robot in Abed's mind Baby Britta.jpg|Britta as a baby in Abed's "Happy place" Britta G.I. Jeff|Britta's G.I. Joe counterpart "Buzz Kill" Category:Female Category:Human Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:Community characters Category:Peach